Rules!
This is a wiki for Bad End World, a memo on Pesterchum! We'd like to establish a few rules for the community, if you have such an interest to join! Be certain to thoroughly read everything on this page! It will be mutually beneficial. Acceptable Side Memos: #BEW_OOC In-World Rules! Fighting is, for the most part, useless. We're all dead and we cannot die again. If you wish to spar for fun, you may do so. Just don't randomly attack people for no reason. They likely did nothing to you! Please don't destroy our property. Despite the fact it can rebuild itself in our nightmare land doesn't mean we appreciate it. Memo Rules! * OOC and IC! ** OOC: Please respect that there is a separation between Out-Of-Character and In-Character! When using Out-Of-Character (Or OOC, for short.), We ask that you use "(( ))", " ", or " ". Nothing else is acceptable. Please do not use white of neon text! There are mobile users who cannot change their theme and some people have rather sensitive eyes. Please be respectful to the mods! We're human too, you know... For the most part. * IC: In-Character is when you play the role of the character you have chosen! If you wish to whisper, please use "( )", "[ ]", or "{ }". Also, please do not break the fourth wall. Despite how much fun it may be to roleplay, it gets too chaotic to handle. We can only repair it so many times! Please use /me when generally being active! Pesterchum will will make it action! Example: "/me walks in" would become "-- yourHandle YH walks in --"! It's very nifty. * Joke Handles: Try to avoid these! They usually tend to wreak havoc in memos! It's perfectly fine if the handle is an inside joke between you and your friends! However, once it starts getting banned, you will be warned and banned. If you refuse to follow and come back repeatedly, you will be auto-kicked. If you try to evade with separate handles, you WILL be IP banned. * Magic: Try to keep this toned down! No one likes a super strong character whose magic knows no bounds! Your magic must ALWAYS have a weakness! If needed, we may put up a mana chart for magical characters. Sexual Content and Nudity * Sexual pictures or references: Please do not post these! Pesterchum is filled with minors. Even if they say they're of age, they could be lying! * Nude Pictures and References: These are fine, for the most part. Please censor them! Just the genitalia is fine. Please say there's a nude reference! It's good to warn people, in case someone is uncomfortable with viewing nudity! * Sexual Interactions: Please, please keep them in PM! Not everyone wants to see two characters sloppily make-out! If anything is non-consensual, IN MEMO, you will be warned and banned. Power-Playing and God-Modding * Auto-Hitting and Auto-Dodging: Auto-Hitting/Dodging is when you force a character to get hit or dodge. The targeted character CAN have time to react on their own accord. Just because they do not respond does not mean that you can automatically hit them! They may have been pulled away because of an emergency! * God-Modding: Your character may not be all powerful, even if they are a god of sorts! There MUST be a weakness or setback, whether it be physical or mental. Being able to kill someone with a flick because of "Pure Strength" is unacceptable! You will be warned and banned. Miscellaneous Rules * Slurs: Small slurs, such as "nigga", "fag", or "Tranny" is fine! Expression is everything! Just don't overdo it. Words like "Nigger" are banned. For good reason. Since this needs to be specified, many do not find these words offensive since we find them to be just words. The admin, Calamity, is trans and is perfectly fine with "tranny" being thrown about. Tiggles is bisexual and doesn't mind "fag" being thrown about. "Nigga" is allowed simply because it is an ebonics term, a term that's not meant to give real harm, unlike "Nigger". Of course, context DOES matter, and that context WILL be monitered. ''' * '''Death: No talk of suicide, please! Many people in the memo could be suicidal or could have been suicidal in the past. If you are feeling suicidal, please contact a mod! We will always listen. Calamity almost always has his handle up, so even if he's not there, feel free to vent at him!